Rendezvous
by SeiferAlmasy86
Summary: Seifer finds himself at the receiving end of Quistis's sexy S&M game, and enjoys every single second of it.


Disclaimer:I don't own FFVIII

Author's notes: This is dedicated to a reviewer of mine sissyHIYAH. She suggested I write a Quistis/ Seifer story and here it is. I hope you enjoy it!

Rendezvouz

Struggling against the chains the bound him, Seifer let out an ineligable grunt. He had no idea how the hell he managed to land himself in this predicament. He remembered having drinks with Raijin and Fuu, of course Squall and his loyal followers had also been there but none of them had even exchanged words with his posse and himself. The last thing he could recall was dancing and taking some shots with Fuu trying to prove she couldn't drink him under the table. Someone must've slipped a roofie into his drink, because he sure as hell wouldn't willing venture to a rather depressing looking dungeon and agree to be shackled as well as have his wrists bound above his head.

It certaintly wasn't comfortable, and definately not warm, his shrunken manhood was more than enough proof of that. To make matters worse, who ever was responsible for this also had put a ball gag on him, along with a leather pet collar. Narrowing his emerald green eyes he looked around, whoever was responsible wasn't showing themself yet. Perhaps he would have enough time to plan an escape. Tugging once more on the chains, he winced slightly. His abducter certaintly tightened the shackles and handcuffs, trying to make it impossible to get free without experiances some pain. Surveying his surroundings, he grunted once more. Handcuffs bound his wrists, but there was a long thick steel chain mounted from the cieling that the handcuffs happened to be attached to, thus keeping his arms above his head. The shackles around his ankles also was attached to a thick steel chain, but it was mounted to the floor, giving him maybe a couple feet to roam.

The collar around his neck also doubled as a pinch collar. There were spikes along the inside of it that could easily cause serious damage if he jerked a certain way. That one he found out as he tried jerking around a few moments ago. He felt those spikes graze his throat slightly, it was a good enough warning for him.

Numerous times he had been on the giving side of some S&M games, however he didn't think anyone had enough balls to make him submit, he'd be damned if he let anyone try to break him. He had enough of that for a life time.

Hearing the clack of heels on the cold stone floor, he adverted his eyes to where the sound was coming from. His narrowed eyes, widened in shock. Standing before him was none other than Quistis, sporting her famous Save the Queen whip, dressed head to toe in tight black leather that hugged her curves. Her long blonde hair was down for a change, framing her face. Those blue eyes stood out gorgeously against the black eyeliner she used to dress them up with. Sauntering closer to him, she snapped her whip a couple times.

"Well, well." she purred "What do we have here?" gliding a finger along Seifer's jawline feather lightly. "Such a fine...stature."

Reaching down she cupped Seifer's balls in her hand, squeezing them rough enough to make the man squirm. "So, tell me Almasy, how does it feel to be getting a taste of your own medicine?" she smirked and twirled a tendril of hair in her fingers. "Oh wait, you can't...answer."

Letting go of Seifer's balls, Quistis walked over to a small chest on the floor. Pulling out a candle she lit the wick, approaching the man once again, she tilted the candle watching as the wax dripped down onto the well built chest. Licking her lips as Seifer jerked in slight pain, causing the collar to scrape his neck, little trickles of blood running down his neck joining the hardened wax droplets.

Setting the candle on the floor, she couldn't help but feel her nether regions twitch at the sight of having the normally arrogant man bound, and awaiting what ever else she had in store for him. He was at her mercy, and that's what really turned her on. Grabbing her whip, she raised a blond brow. "Okay big boy. obviously you're enjoying this a little bit, now let's see how you enjoy this." she purred coyly. Snapping the whip back, she quickly snapped it forward, enjoying the sound as it collided with flesh. Leaving angry looking red welts across her slaves' chest and abdomen.

Seifer threw his head back, screaming in pain. The barbs digging into his neck wasn't near as painful as the leather whip of hers slashing against his chest and stomach. Feeling more blood trickle from his neck down his chest, he set his sights on his captor, growling. He always had a feeling the blond woman was a dominatrix, and pitied the man who'd be one the recieving end of her whip, especially the way she mercilessly wielded it, and here he was. Never in a million years would he think he'd be in a situation like this, or getting a hard on from such brutal treatment. Panting heavily, Seifer grunted, saliva runing from the corners of his lips, rolling down his chin as he bit down on the ball part of his gag.

Slowly stripping out of her outfit, Quistis stood before the former sorceress knight in a sexy g-string, her perfect breasts perky, nipples hard seeming to beckon his attention. She still had ahold of her whip. Smiling sweetly, She knelt down before him slowly lapping at his weeping cock. Her tongue flicking across the head in a teasing manner, she raked her nails along his muscular thighs.

Hissing, Seifer thrashed slightly against the chains, wanting nothing more than tangling his fingers in her thick hair just to shove his cock deep in her throat.

Pulling back a little, Quistis slipped out of her panties, turning around she spread her legs just so, before slamming herself back onto the rock hard length. Her walls tight around him, groaning hotly, she arched her back slightly rocking back and forth causing the mans penis to rub against her walls and strike her cervix. Her entire body trembling in delight. "ungh god..mmmm..you like that don't you Seifer?" hearing her partner groan in response. The woman rolled her hips faster, her nails digging into her upper thighs. Slamming herself back against him repeatedly, she began to gasp for breath. Juices flowing down her legs the wetter she got. Still keeping him inside of her she stood up completely, wrapping an arm around seifer's neck, undoing the collar. Slowly gyrating against him, she undid his handcuffs.

Now free from his wrist restraints, and collar, he grabbed ahold of her hips, urging her to bend over a little bit more before he began driving his manhood in and out of her. Throwing his head back, low groans erupting from his throat as his thrusts became rough and hurried. Thrusting deep inside Quistis, he released his load, moaning loudly.

Joining her partner in euphoria, Quistis climaxed the same moment he did. Pulling away, she just looked at him. "You'll make a fine pet." she cooed as she unfastened the ball gag. Chuckling she slid her panties back on along with her outfit. Whistling as she walked away from the handsome blond.

Seifer frowned "Quistis!" he shouted "Hey Quistis! Are you just going to leave me down here!"

Stopping the young woman looked over her shoulder smiling at him. "What do you think?" that said she walked away leaving him alone.

Seifer growled running his fingers through his hair. "Bitch." he cursed under his breath.  
_

A/N: So what do you think? Review! Pretty please?


End file.
